


Angel's Message [Danganronpa Reader Insert]

by BlueLeaf



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Action, Adventure, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLeaf/pseuds/BlueLeaf
Summary: People often question if things such as parallel universes or other dimensions exist. A question that is also often asked is, "what happens after death?" Many different answers are out there, each one different due to religious beliefs and personal opinions and how that person was raised to believe certain things.Let's say, things like other dimensions do exist, as well as places to go in the Afterlife. You, a human who has recently died, have been forced into quite a strange Afterlife. Hostile monochrome robotic bears, crazed civilians, and destroyed landscapes cover this world. Through all of this, an equally dead strawberry-haired girl who's brimming with personality has given you one goal: save the souls of the deceased members of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78 without dying.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that this story is my first Danganronpa fic! Constructive criticism is welcome, but if all you can do is spread hatred and have no means to help me improve, please keep those comments to yourself. This takes place a bit after the end of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. I have also not seen anything from V3 yet because I don't want to spoil myself before I get the chance to play the game, so I'm sorry if I somehow put something in here that contradicts anything in V3. I put spoilers for Another Episode because there will be the different Monokuma types here for the Reader to come across. Also, a fair warning - that shouldn't even be a warning based on the freaking games and how graphic they are - that there'll be violence, cursing and dead people. Duh.  
> Also !! Very important notice !! This *does* take place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE of Danganronpa !! This is the reasoning as to why certain things happen and why the Reader runs into certain people. HOWEVER, this does NOT excuse any of the characters being OOC or other mess-ups or happenings that defy both real-world logic and Danganronpa-universe logic !! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy Angel's Message !!!  
> This book is on Quotev and Wattpad as well - the Quotev version under the username @.GRAVEDlGGER and the Wattpad version under the username ThornedCrown. If you find it under any other user or on any other platform, it has most likely been stolen. For some reason.

### Prologue

### 

". . . "

_*Shuffle, shuffle*_

". . . ?"

_*R.. i.. nn..g*_

". . huh. . ?"

There was faint talking in the distance. Or was it talking? It sounded more like some kind of out of sync music notes. With it was the faint sound of a ring. You tried to open your eyes, however not much changed from when they were closed. The darkness under your eyelids was replaced with a painfully bright white, almost instantly making you want to hide back into the black abyss. It's not like it'd be a bad thing; there was nothing revealed other than the differently colored sheet before you. Yeah, sheet described it quite well. There was no depth to it - it was like a blank sheet of white printer paper. If printer paper also acted as a bright light that one's eyes would never be able to adjust to.

Strangely enough, even though it seemed like you were in a place with no floor or ceiling, it felt as though you were lying on uneven concrete. Uncomfortable and confused, you attempted to stand up, hoping that this was all some sort of hallucination. Why did you hope for that, though? There wasn't anything of immediate danger around - or at least not that you knew of - and the only bad thing was how ridiculously bright the surrounding area was. Somehow managing to push yourself to your feet without failing, you looked around. White, white, white. Nothing was different. Other than. . .

"H. . huh?" You spoke in confusion, your throat instantly starting to itch and throb in pain.

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap-tap, tap*_

It sounded like footsteps were headed towards you. At the same time, however, they sounded like they were fading. Accompanying the sounds of footsteps were a mix of low-pitched and high-pitched music notes. No, not music notes. . were they. . ? Voices! If you strained your ears enough, you could hear people talking in the distance. It was impossible to make out what they were saying, but there was no doubt it was the sound of people talking. The voices sounded rushed, as if they were panicked.

With wobbled steps, you attempted to head in the direction of them. However, with every step you took, they got quieter and quieter. Desperate for some answer as to what was going on and where the hell you were, you broke into a jog. That jog soon turned into a full on run, small pleas for the presumed people to stay or some back. Fortunately, the voices seemed to stop fading, giving you a chance to catch up. With a burning throat, confused mind, sore and wobbly legs, and a blossoming feeling of hope that you'd get some answers, you kept running. Black figures appeared in the near distance, their shapes taking the forms of various sized people.

"Hey. . ! HEY!" You practically screamed out to them, causing them to look over at you. A smile worked its way onto your face, tears uncontrollably forming in your eyes. You were nearly there; only about ten feet from the people. Ten feet away from answers and plausible safety. Except. . . that's not how things work here, is it?

You were five feet away. And those five feet were what ruined you. Right in front of you, the ground began to crack. Not just normal sidewalk cracks--oh no, it was much bigger. The ground seemed to collapse around the cracks, revealing a black void. Out of that void reached two long and clawed arms, bending sharply at what would be an elbow. It was like something straight out of a horror movie or game. One of them was a deep, crimson red with black and white vein-like patterns running across it like a huge mess of circuits. The other one was a vibrant pink-purple that had grey and red x's on it. Scared and confused, you stumbled backwards, falling on your butt.

However, the claws payed no mind to you. Instead they reached over to the people, the quote-on-quote "hands" opened wide. Not knowing what to do, and struck with horror, you simply watched. And that was something you completely regretted. The claws suddenly ripped into the people. The flesh tore like paper, chunks of it and limbs quickly being separated from the bodies. Even with how grotesque and horrifying it was, you couldn't tear your gaze from the event.

What made it easier on the eyes, and yet even stranger, was the blood. Instead of the dark crimson you'd usually see, it. . was the same bright pink-purple of one of the claws. The blood traveled over the gap and to you, not only covering parts of yourself but also forming in a wide puddle around you. There was way too much "blood" to be realistic, but then again you'd only ever seen blood when characters died in horror movies, video games and/or anime. Oddly enough, the fact that the blood was pink-purple instead of red struck some sort of. . . _familiarity_. You didn't like it--not one bit.

You shifted onto your knees, looking down at your hands. There really wasn't anything else you could think of doing. You were surrounded and covered in the strange pink-purple blood of you're only possible way out of here - wherever the hell here even was. _What. . is this. . ?_ That thought was all you could hear, other than the slowly ceasing sounds of tearing flesh and body parts being flung about. You thought you were going to pass out right then and there from the sheer shock, horror and despair you felt.

Two long, sharp shadows crept over your trembling figure. You froze, breath hitched in throat. Your gaze turned upwards, though your head was still pointed downwards. The claws were above you. Pink-purple blood dripped off of them occasionally, each splatter when it connected with the floor making you flinch. At this moment, you felt so weak and vulnerable. It seems like it's your turn, huh?

". . ."

Silence.

_*Plat. . splat . .*_

". . Why haven't you killed me yet. . ? There's no reason not to. ." _Speaking to a pair of claws. Hah, can scratch_ *that* _off my bucket list_ , you thought with a sarcastic intent, a bittersweet feeling clawing at your heart. However, you weren't exactly expecting an _answer. ._

**"Well, it wouldn't be fun if we did *that*, now would it?"**

The voice cut through the air, almost making you jump out of your own skin. The voice belonged to a female, which was pretty obvious. It sounded like a sweet, innocent child being imitated. Not like it was a bad imitation; it almost made you think it was straight up a child's voice. However, the tone and happiness of the voice was just. . sickening. Out of place. It didn't belong here in this situation at all. Your right hand rose up to your chest, balled up in a loose fist. Your left hand reached up to gently hold your other hand, your head raising up to the claws.

They both reached into the black void they had sprouted from, pausing there for a few seconds before smoothly raising back out. The claws were clenched into loose fists that lowered down to your level. Well, not so quite your level; they were still a few feet off the ground. The pink and x-covered one was directly in front of you - a few feet away, though - while the red, black and white one lingered a bit to the side.

"Puhuhuhu. . !" The same cheery, high-pitched feminine voice laughed. It, as well as the pink-purple blood, was oddly familiar.

The fist opened, the sharp tips of the claws now only about two feet from your face. Standing in the middle of the palm was a girl. She had a confident posture, practically screaming how big her ego probably was. Two large, strawberry-blonde pigtails were on either side of her head, held up by two contrasting bear-head clips - one was white with black bead-eyes and the other was black with oddly shaped red eyes and sharp teeth - while a few strands framed the sides of her face and left-swept bangs reached over her forehead. The girl had big, doll-like blue eyes and smooth porcelain skin.

She wore a rather revealing dark grey blazer with a large open white collar, showing off a little choker as well. A rather big dull red bow was on the right of the blazer, right on top of her chest. A white tie loosely hung in the center of her torso, a sharp diagonal line going across it near the bottom where it was black, a red cancel sign right on the separating line. The hem of a rather short red skirt could be seen a few inches below the blazer, letting her legs show off. Finally, there were brown boots that reached the middle of her calves that had red laces. She looked a bit. . eccentric, to say the least.

Your mind was practically split in half, now. Half of it was filled with curiosity and the craving for answers, while the other was screaming and bellowing for you to get the hell up and _run_. This strange girl was intimidating and raising a _lot_ of red flags. Well, that's obvious, she was probably the cause of those people being torn apart by those claws! How could anyone _not_ be intimidated by someone like her?! Although you didn't know exactly why - probably due to the fact that those claws could tear you to shreds at any point in time - you stayed put, to afraid to get up and run. A voice in the back of your head that didn't seem to care about your situation commented on how you're probably being the stupid person in a horror movie right now. In a situation other than this, you might've laughed.

"Awww, I thought you'd look a bit more happy to see me!" The strawberry-blonde commented, a rather fake expression of disappointment.

"Who even are you. . ?" You managed to sputter out in confusion.

". . . Oh. You don't even know who I am. . how depressing." Her mood switched almost instantly, her tone holding a stereotypical edgy-and-constantly-sad tone to it. She started fiddling with some of the hair from one of her pigtails.

The whole mood swing made you blink a few times in confusion. _What the hell . . ?_

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to start from the beginning then. . well whatever. Aaanywaays, it's time for an introduction! I'm Junko Enoshima! And I'm here to greet you into your little adventure with open arms!" Junko cheered with quite some excitement, her mood changing in the middle of speaking.

"Junko Enoshima. . ? Little adventure. . ? What are you talking about?" You cautiously asked. That name was also familiar. But _why_?! At your question, though, Junko looked a bit ticked.

"Well, if you'd let me talk, I'd fucking explain!" Her tone changed to a rather loud and aggressive one, making you jump and let out a small whimper. Seriously, with how fast her mood changed you were going to get whiplash.

"Hahaha! Finally, you shut up! Man, I've barely heard your voice and I already know it's so fucking average and boring!" She was definitely exaggerating, wasn't she? She couldn't have seriously thought like that, right? _Regardless, that still kinda hurt_ , you thought while attempting to show no signs of offense toward the insult.

"Alright, thank you for quieting down. Now, it's time for our one-on-one lesson on your goal." Once again, this Junko Enoshima had an entire change of mood. Out of seemingly nowhere, she'd pulled out a pair of eyeglasses and put them on, some sort of clipboard also coming from nowhere. She held a pen in hand and seemed to check something off. Some sort of check list, maybe? With her new tone and expression, along with the glasses and clipboard, she seemed like a teacher or some sort of secretary.

"To clear things up, I must establish what has happened to you. You, [Your Full Name], are currently dead. This place you are in is some form of afterlife. You might be expecting to be in some other form of afterlife depending on your religion and such, or you weren't following a religion at all and didn't believe in any for of afterlife. Well, to put it simply, it was basically a little mess that happened, a few things got switched around, and now you're my responsibility. 

"To answer some of your possible questions about your death. . Well, I'm not going to tell you anything just yet. Instead, I'm going to use it to motivate you to complete the **Ultimate Goal** that has been assigned to you. Don't worry about possibly feeling some dissatisfaction in the end, you won't have to do something boring and then get rewarded. I mean, what's worth calling it the Ultimate Goal if it is as simple as pushing and pulling some shelves to learn about your own death? Like any other student, protagonist and-or hero, you must overcome obstacles and make a journey for yourself. Of course, that means it won't be easy, which means there will be lots of chances for failure as well.

"Moving on from that, I'm sure you're antsy and curious about what this Ultimate Goal is. The basics are that you need to defend and collect the souls of nine talented high school students who were murdered and executed for murder in a killing game. The once you've collected all nine of their souls, you must seek out their death place and everything will go from there. Quite obviously you won't be able to do this on your own, so I've prepared a special set of companions to help you survive and get around. 

"Now then! Any questions?" Junko ended her explanation, looking down at you through her glasses. It was so much to take in, you couldn't speak right away. Your voice was stuck in your throat-- although you didn't have any idea of what would come out if it weren't stuck. Taking your silence as a signal for her to continue, Junko happily clicked her pen so it was closed and threw both it and the clipboard back into the black abyss the claws were sticking out of and took the glasses off and hid them somewhere in her shirt.

**"Great! Now let's get things ROLLIIINNG!"**

And with that, dark cracks started growing like roots from the abyss. The ringing sound from earlier reappeared and grew louder and louder, hurting your ears. Then, just as you'd feared, the ground under you shattered like glass and you started falling. The black abyss was a direct contrast to the white void you'd been in seconds before. A terrified scream ripped out of your throat as you fell and fell, the deranged laughter of the strawberry-blonde echoing from above, slowly being drowned out by the ringing. Then, you landed on something soft yet stiff at the same time and almost instantly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

         _"Great! Now let's get things ROLLIINNG!"_  
        _That was all you remembered hearing other than the extreme amount of deranged laughter. It felt like you were going to fall forever, fear striking you at every angle. Even the stark white from the void above eventually faded into the black abyss around you, yet the laughter seemed to descend with you. The tone of it was as if it were mocking you._  
        _Finally, the impact was made. You fell on something soft and stiff at the same time. You didn't have the option to examine the area or comprehend what had just happened before you blacked out. Not even a single detail had your attention in the split second you saw the area._

~~

        _*CRASH!*_  
        "A-aahhhh!" A child-like voice screamed at the sound of a crash, the owner of it cowering.  
        "H-huh. . ? What was that. . ?" A different feminine voice called out, though this one holding. . . a mechanical undertone?  
        "We should be careful! It might be. . . it might be one of them!"  
        "Really? I think. . it might be her."  
        "Her? W-well. . maybe we should check it out then. . !"  
        With that, the two walked to the door in the distance.

~~

        "Ngh. . ."  
        You let out a small groan, your closed eyes tightening. Your back and legs both felt stiff and sore. You seriously didn't want to get up, but you had a feeling you really should. However, all you really did was curl up into a fetus position on your bed (which wasn't too smart of an idea since it was rather painful).  _Huh. . ? When did my comforter and pillows fall off my bed? Ugh, whatever, screw blankets and pillows I want to sleep_ , your thoughts loathing the morning. The creaking of a door opening wasn't unnoticeable, but you ignored it. You weren't going to pay attention to whoever was coming in to probably wake you up for the day because you just want to sleep away the pain.  
        "Ha-wa-waah! You were right! She's here!"  
        Your eyes snapped open to view a paint-chipped and dirty wall upon hearing the voice, both of which were definitely red flags. That was not someone you knew, and just by looking at this unfamiliar wall you could also tell this wasn't a place you knew either. Panic rising inside you like a firework, you jolted up and looked around the area.  
        You were in a run down bedroom with barely any furniture at all. The wallpaper was peeling, the ceiling's paint was chipped in multiple places. There was rubble all over the floor - rocks, glass shards, small pieces of wood, et cetera - which most likely came from both the broken window and the multiple holes in the walls and the destroyed corner on the far end of the room. Inside the room was a bare and simple brown nightstand, a moth-eaten fluffy blue rug and the mattress you were lying on. There wasn't even a bed frame to support it or any blankets or pillows; only a dirty baby-blue sheet covered the uncomfortable and probably worn mattress.  
        Then there were your clothes. For some odd reason, they weren't what you were wearing previously. You were clad in an army-green jacket with golden buttons that had a decorative gold crown patch on the upper right sleeve and a pair of light grey wings sewn on the right pocket. Underneath was most likely a tank top of sorts, though you weren't quite sure. Covering your legs were a pair of dull blue jean-shorts over a pair of black leggings, the left side of which were rolled up to around your knee. On your right leg was a dark brown pouch of sorts trapped to your thigh, more brown straps wrapping around your knee. Brown combat boots adorned your feet, a golden crown imprinted on either side of them.  
        The next thing you noticed was what you assumed the voice belonged to. It was a short, plump robotic rabbit that wore a diaper and pale yellow bow by her right ear. The left side of her was a light pink and the right side of her was white, a different shade of pink splitting the colors down the middle. There were two circles of pink under her eyes, resembling a blush. Her left eye was a bright red bead with feminine looking eyelashes of sorts while her right one was black. There was a large, white oval on her tummy with a large outtie. A device of sorts was held in one of her small paws, a dim green glow coming from it.  
        Boom.  
        The panic fireworks exploded. You let out a scream, standing up as fast as you could, stumbling a bit on the mattress. You were in different clothes, in a strange and run-down room, and there was a _talking stuffed bunny right in front of you_. Due to the panic coursing through your veins, you started hyperventilating. You didn't understand anything-- how the _ever-living fuck_ did you get here?!  
        "Eeek! Calm down!! You might attract some of the badies!!" The two-toned rabbit replied in a bit of shock, quivering slightly. She put her right paw - the device being held in her left paw - up next to her mouth along with a few beads of what was presumably supposed to be sweat running down her face.  
        "What do you mean  _calm down_?! I just woke up in clothes I wasn't in before, inside semi-destroyed and half-furnished bedroom, and there's a talking stuffed animal right in front of me! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" You shouted, half-way to crying your eyes out in fear of being kidnapped by some murderer.  
        The rabbit gave you a confused look.  
        "Wait. . . did you forget? Y-you should've had an encounter with her, though. . . Before you came here. . ?" She asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice. Seems her voice-box is advanced.  
        "Before I came here. . ." You wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Trying to calm down, you started thinking back. You remembered stark white. . ? That's when everything hit you. The memories of the entire sequence that went down before you'd been knocked out rushed straight into your mind, almost making your head hurt.  
        _It was real? That means . . I'm dead?_  You thought, your breathing slowly steadying itself. If you were dead, though, how come you don't remember dying?  _No, it can't be that! I'm not dead, and no one can prove that I am!_  
        "So, wait. That. . . Junko girl, she mentioned having prepared two "companions". Did she mean you?" You quarreled with a skeptical tone, narrowing your eyes. You pressed yourself against the wall beside the mattress you were standing on. Even if she were one of the so-called companions Junko had promised you, you weren't sure if you could even trust them.  
        "So you do remember! That's great! And yeah, that's me, one of your companions! Actually, we're both here. Right, Alter-Ego?" The rabbit responded, looking quite happy and excited compared to her previously displayed emotion. Though it seemed like she was talking to someone else, there wasn't anyone in the room nor was there a response from outside the room.  
        "Yes, we are! It's so nice to see and meet you in person, [Your Name]!" A soft voice chirped out of nowhere, making you jump slightly. It sounded a bit like it was. . . digital? Your eyes gazed around the room for a few seconds before landing on the device the rabbit was holding.  _Is that where the voice came from? If so, then why did they say they were here? It must be a call or something if their voice came from there. . . Also what is up with everyone knowing my name?! Both of them know and so did that strawberry-pig-tailed bitch!_  
        "W-what.. what are you? And how do you both even know my name? Who even are you guys?!" You blurted out a few of the millions of questions rushing through your mind, not knowing what to think of any of this.  
        "Ha-wa-wa?! She told you about us, but she didn't tell you _about_  us?! How rude!" The rabbit's eyes slanted and, although emotion was hard to decipher from the mechanical animal's face, it was clear she was rather upset at not being introduced by Junko.  
        "Weeell~ I guess we should introduce ourselves then!" One of her paws rose into the air, a happy tone in her robotic voice and her beady eyes resuming their circular shape.  
        "My name is  **Monomi**! Well. . actually it's  **Usami** , but my big brother changed it and made me look all weird . . !" She introduced, her happy tone not faltering. You were a bit confused, as she never said which of the two names she preferred. Probably Usami, right? Since that was her original name before her brother changed it? Her brother sounds like a jerk, from the way Usami had said he changed her name and made her look weird. Although you were a bit skeptical-- how could a robotic rabbit even have a brother in the first place? It might be in her AI or something.  
        "Ah! I should introduce myself too, right. . ? U-um, Usami, could you lift me up to face her. . ?" The voice from the device asked, and the rabbit responded with a slightly enthusiastic 'mhm' before lifting the device so its screen faced you.  
        On the screen was a feminine face, smiling cheerfully yet shyly at you. She had somewhat messy brown hair that poked out in various places and ended a bit above her neck. Warm, brown eyes a shade darker than her hair peered at you with quite the level of kindness flickering inside them. You could just barely see the white collar of her shirt, anything else was off screen. A light green filter covered the entire screen, lighter green horizontal lines stripped across the screen as well.  
        "Hello, it's nice to meet you! I'm **Alter Ego**!" Alter Ego introduced herself, her brown eyes closing and a light pink blush blooming on her pale cheeks. Your eyebrows furrowed and you stepped away from the wall you had pushed your back against, staring at the two in front of you.  
        "Alter Ego? That's. . . that's not your  _real_  name, right?" You questioned, your right hand grabbing onto the brown pouch buckled onto your right leg subconsciously. It had something in it, apparently, but you weren't necessarily focusing on that right now.  
        "W-well, I don't need a human name like you do. . I'm a program, you see?" Her eyes became half-lidded and her face turned downward, a finger tapping on her bottom lip. "I was created to help people. . . I'm and AI." She explained, a nervous expression showing on her face, small beads of sweat appearing on her cheek out of nowhere. Her position had changed almost like that of a sprite from a video game with minor animations. An AI. . ? That sort of made sense, now that you thought about it.  
        "Where exactly am I. . ?" The question came out in a higher pitched tone. Maybe it was what you did when you were afraid of something, or maybe it was just something that happened. Either way, you felt like you were going to pass right out.  
        "Oh, I guess she didn't tell you! Um. . I don't exactly know where we are . . ahaha. . ." Monomi (Usami?) sheepishly laughed, a few beads of sweat rolling down her face. This caused you to sweat-drop, but Alter Ego jumped in to save the day.  
        "I have our coordinates, and we're definitely in Japan! . . . T-that's obvious. . sorry. . B-but I know we're close to Hope's Peak Academy! S-sort of. ." She seemed conflicted with herself, as if she were an awkward teenager in the middle of an improvised presentation.         "Japan? Hope's Peak Academy. . ?" You were beyond lost. How did you end up in Japan? What the hell is Hope's Peak Academy? It sounds like a school, but why would a school have such a name? In all honesty, it almost sounded like whoever founded it was a bit full of themself and the school they ran.  
        "You really don't know anything? Huh. . . Alter Ego? Can you give her a small explanation?" Usami asked, her head tilted down at the device. The AI smiled, giving a firm nod.  
        "Of course I can! You may want to sit down, though. It's. . .  a long story." She answered with a sad and mourning look in her eyes, looking directly at you. Deciding it might be best to follow what she said, you sat down on the beat up mattress. Suddenly, the screen changed to a different image-- one of a bird's eye view of a city. In the center was a rather large building, which seemed to draw your attention instantly.

        "This is Hope's Peak Academy! It's an extremely prestigious high school-- the best in all of Japan. Of course, that means it only accepts the best of the best." The image zoomed in on the building, which you tilted your head at as you took in the details of the structure.  
        "The only way you can get into the school," Alter Ego continued, "is by meeting two quotas. A, you have to already be in high school, of course. And B, you have to be the absolute best at what you do. Every student who attends is given the title of an **Ultimate** , followed by whatever their talent is. Every year, the work force is given a new set of the best workers from the school, a lifetime of success guaranteed. There are average students who do get accepted, though, through a lottery held every year. There's also a **Reserve Course** , where parents with a lot of money pay to have their kids get in. They were treated differently than the Ultimates.  
        "However. . . something awful happened involving Hope's Peak. The Reserve Course. . . um. . . rebelled? I guess that's how it can be explained. . . A-anyways, it ended in a lot of violence. It was called **The Tragedy of Hope's Peak** , which then lead to the biggest, most awful and most tragic event in human history, dubbed **The Tragedy**." The screen changed to different images including destroyed landscapes, news reports and even people destroying public areas.  
        "It was started by a group of people called the **Ultimate Despair** \-- the main two being **Junko Enoshima** and **Mukuro Ikusaba**. The world was basically destroyed by them and their despair. War, violence, distrust. . . A class inside Hope's Peak, though, tried to give the world **Hope**. They locked themselves in the school along with the principal, sheltering them all from the destruction outside. This was **Class 78**.  
        "It didn't end well, though. . . Because unbeknownst to them, Junko and Mukuro were already inside with their classmates, pretending to be as innocent as everyone else. So they prepared something  _awful_. They prepared a **killing game** , in which they forced their classmates to kill someone in order to escape. The reason they wanted to escape was because they had their memories removed. And. . . they started to kill each other, the whole thing being broadcasted to the entire world to fill even those who held onto hope . .  with despair.  
        "But then, there was a group of the students who survived and took down the mastermind, Junko! There were six of them total who uncovered the truth and escaped the school. And now. . . they're with an organization trying to fix the world. It'll take so long, though. But that's about it for now! Those students that did die. . . well, those are the souls you're going to have to save." Alter Ego finished, her face returning to the screen. The whole story was a roller coaster of emotions, and it left you with even more questions.  
        "T-that's. . . that's just horrible." You mumbled, shocked at what you were just told. The two nodded their heads sadly, confirming it was the truth even more so. A silence enveloped the room, leaving you deep in thought.  
         _I need to save those who were murdered. . I feel so bad for them . ._  
        "Hey, um. . How exactly-"  
         _*BOOM!*_  
        You were interrupted by an ear-bursting sound that shook the very foundation of the house you were in. A scared yelp escaped from you, as well as a small scream from Usami and Alter Ego.  
        "W-what the hell was that?!" A scared and extremely concerned tone bubbled in your shout, [Eye Color] eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sudden explosion. The other two only whimpered, stepping away from the bedroom door uneasily. A blade of curiosity struck you directly in your heart, overpowering your immense fear. Shakily, you stood up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out.  
        What was revealed to you was a run down living area with a half-broken coffee table, moth eaten brown rug and two wine red couches with multiple holes and dirt covering them. The painted walls were falling apart, a multitude of holes (a lot being around the size of bullets) covering them all. By the crackly and chipped wooden front door were many cracks in the wall around it.  
         _ ***BOOM!***_  
        The sound was definitely coming from the other side of that door, and it had gotten even louder once you'd stepped out of the bedroom. It almost seemed like someone was using a battering ram to break in, and based around what you'd been told so far, you honestly wouldn't bee all too surprised.  
        Someone - or more of something - was clearly trying desperately to get in. Something tugged at the hem of your jacket, causing you to turn your head slightly. There was an endlessly-scared Usami, holding the device twards herself and whimpering, seemingly on the verge of tears. You could just catch sight of Alter Ego who looked equally scared and was already crying. They didn't speak at all, which made you tempted to say something instead. However, a large cracking sound came from the door, which you returned your gaze to.  
        Nothing prepared you for what happened next.  
         _ ***CRASH!***_  
        The whole door and the wall surrounding it came crashing inward, spraying dust, dirt and other small fragments of debris into the air. Usami, Alter Ego and yourself all screamed in response. You covered your face with one of your arms, coughing a bit at the dirtied air. Pain erupted in your eyes, and you closed them as they began to water. After a few moments, a mechanical whirring reached your ears. It was low, and a mix of a growl and laugh had fixed itself into the whirring. A chill ran down your spine and you summoned the courage to look up.  
        Right before you was a large, pastel pink blood-soaked machine in the shape of a bear, it's colors two-toned like Usami's, except they were jet-black on it's left and stark white on it's right. One single sharply-pointed and oddly shaped mechanical eye was on the black side, glowing a crimson red. The beats was large, intimidating and absolutely reeked of death and deteriorating flesh. You had never,  _ever_ been this scared in your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to say a thank you to everyone so far. So, well, thank you! It makes me rather happy that I already have quite a few people checking out my book and adding it to their favorites, as well as the comments so far that have been very encouraging. I'm quite surprised at how quickly this grew despite being made rather recently and only having two chapters so far.  
> Just so you all know, I don't have an update schedule. I merely update when I think the chapter is ready to be seen by anyone other than myself and a few friends to help point out any mistakes I may miss or to help me with things and possibly help me re-word other things. I do have quite a bit of time to write and such and I really don't have much going on, so I have a lot of open time. However, I ask that you don't rush/pressure me and that you understand that I'm lazy sometimes and I get "episodes" of sorts where I become extremely unmotivated and not productive at random times. That and writer's block will be inevitable at times.  
>         I know this is a long Author Note (over one page of the chapter itself), but I want to clear things up now instead of having to make a separate chapter or multiple Author Notes over the span of multiple chapters. Don't worry, though, I'm about to wrap it up.  
>         Anywho, please leave helpful comments below or simply tell me what you think so far! Any constructive criticism is welcome, as I look forward to improving my writing (something I really wish I'd done sooner). Any ideas for future situations will be quite nice to receive as well! Just please don't be upset if I don't use your idea (also, to make it a surprise to some, I won't be telling you if I use your idea or not unless I want to for some reason).  
>         With that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and future ones alike! I'll report to you all in the discussion below or in the next Author Note! Goodbye and goodnight, dearest Readers!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. My apologies for updating so late! A lot of stuff has been happening, so I've been busy! Sorry, once again!


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter Two

         ** _*CRASH!*_**  
        _Right before you was a large, pastel pink blood-soaked machine in the shape of a bear, it's colors two-toned like Usami's, except they were jet-black on its left and stark white on its right. One single sharply-pointed and oddly shaped mechanical eye was on the black side, glowing a crimson red. The beats was large, intimidating and absolutely reeked of death and deteriorating flesh. You had never,_  ever _been this scared in your entire life._

~~

        Silent and shocked, you stepped backwards. The gigantic mechanical bear stared down at you, not making any moves just yet. It was almost like it was sizing you up or trying to predict what your own move would be. You couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper, knowing from the blood - both fresh and dry in different areas - and clear stench of death and rot covering the robotic beast and how it easily brought down the door and wall around it meant it was dangerous.  
        Almost as if it sensed the fear coming from you and the other two, another low and metallic laugh came from it. The beast threateningly stepped forward with its right paw, resulting in you stepping back again. Its two-toned head tilted, mouth opening a bit to reveal even more razor sharp teeth. You spied a couple small pieces of flesh stuck between them among the blood dripping down onto the fake fur of the bear, only adding onto the fear and disgust welling in you. It seems to enjoy the fear it's inflicting on you and the other two.  
        "What. . .  what do we do?" You whimpered out quietly, your voice having raised in pitch. Usami and Alter Ego didn't answer, only giving out their own couple of whimpers. As the beast slowly sauntered it's way over, you three kept taking your steps back towards the bedroom you'd woken up in.  
        "What do we do?!" You yelled out as the beast growled, growing closer and closer. Your sudden yell made the rabbit yelp and turn, running into the bedroom.  
        "R-run!" She answered, her yell shaky from fear. Not knowing of anything else to do, you turned and ran into the bedroom too. This caused you to not be able to see the beast, but you could hear it let out a distorted roar and the pounding of its metal paws hitting the floor as it sped after you.  
        You slammed the door shut behind you, knowing it'd at least hold the beast off for a small bit of time like the front door had. Great-- you'd cornered yourselves. As you stared at the door, stepping backwards from it as it was rammed into by the mechanical beast, you could hear Usami whimpering as she did something. There was some shuffling and the sound of stone on stone, confusing you for a second before your inevitable doom grasped your attention back.  
        "What do we do? What is that thing?!" You demanded, a clear tone of panic, worry and fear in your voice.  
        "It's. . gh. . a Beast Monokuma. . . but a bit bigger!" The rabbit grunted out, sounding as if she were moving something heavy. Your head turned to see what the hell she was doing and you froze. How could you not have remembered it before?! It's the crumbled corner of the bedroom-- if you moved the debris it would make an escape just big enough for you to crawl through!  
        Without a second thought, you ran over to help the small robot move the rubble. She was too small to move everything herself in time, so if you didn't help you'd surely die. You dropped to your hands and knees and started to grasp the pieces of rubble, dragging them down or throwing them behind you. More and more dust flied into the air as you and Usami desperately moved the remains of the collapsed corner, sunlight from outside filtering in.  
        As the hole got bigger and bigger, you could feel your hands hurting more and more-- especially your left one. Ignoring it and putting your life forward, you got to the last piece blocking your exit. It was rather large but you instantly started your attempt at lifting it. With the help of Usami, you both managed to move it a few inches from the hole. The pink and white rabbit took the device Alter Ego was on and climbed out with ease, leaving you to escape.  
        A large roar came from behind as you wriggled through the small hole, the foundation of the house shaking. You could feel how weak the walls around you were from the damage they'd taken. Finally, you collapsed onto cold and rough concrete, catching yourself with your hands. Not having time for this, Usami ushered you to your feet as you both began to run. You quickly realized she was lagging behind and grabbed one of her paws, dragging her as you ran.  
        She screamed as a loud roar and explosion-like sound came from behind you, causing you to look back. The Beats Monokuma hadn't only broke the door down leading to the bedroom, but it had broken through the wall of the corner you'd escaped from. It gave a shake to its head as if it were disoriented before its gaze turned to your fleeing figures. The game of cat and mouse had begun.  
        Your gaze turned forward as the loud and thunderous stomps of the running beast giving chase. It was going to catch up to you guys if you kept running in a straight line-- it was time to think. There has to be another route to go along that'll slow it down if not force it to stop its pursuit. Many buildings lined the street you were running along, but it would be pointless to hide in them-- that was made clear when the beast burst through he walls of the house you were previously hiding out in.  
        Your feet stumbled a bit, but you managed to keep yourself from falling. Your [Eye Color] eyes danced around your surroundings, trying to find any way you could turn to.  
        "HaaaAAA!" Usami screamed, causing you to look back again. The Beast Monokuma had gained incredible ground on you three, its sharp teeth and deadly claws dangerously close. Way too close for comfort. Something clicked in one of your jacket's pockets, and for a brief moment you thought you heard something else with it. It seemed like time had slowed down as the beats behind you rose one of its forearms, claws ready to strike. A breath escaped you as you started to act on your own accord, although you didn't have a very good idea as to what exactly you were doing. All you could do right now was trust you weren't getting yourselves killed.  
        You turned into the street as the beast lunged forward, barely missing your back as its claws struck the sidewalk. It chased you onto the black pavement, and your eyebrows furrowed as you slowed down a bit, moving the arm holding onto Usami as you launched her forward and out of harm's way, the rabbit taking Alter Ego with her. She gave a scared and confused scream before roughly landing quite a few yards in front of you.  
        Next, you fell backwards, the momentum from your run carrying you forward across the cracked and ruined street. It hurt your legs, but it caused for the Beast Monokuma to miss a sideways swipe it had attempted. Your knees buckled as you slid and you were sent a bit forward, falling into a sort of roll before stopping.  
        The two-toned bear slowed to a stop only a few feet in front of you as you turned to face it, breathing heavily from the chase. The same low, distorted laugh came from it and now that you got a much closer look, you could spot the crazed look in its mechanical eyes. You even realized the transparency of the red eye and how you could see the sensors and metal underneath.  
        A tense, quiet moment passed with you and the beast staring at each other. Beads of sweat rolled down your face and you felt like simply crying. There wasn't a set reason as to why-- you just felt like crying. After waking up in a white void, watching a group of people brutally murdered in front of you, a random and messed up girl appearing and telling you you were dead, a two-toned and speaking rabbit robot, an AI on a device telling you how fucked the world was, and a beast chasing after you and trying with all it's might to *kill* you?! Sometimes, even when you've suppressed your feelings as much as you possibly could under such a situation, you still feel like bawling.  
        However, that's not what you did. You weren't done-- not yet. With a shaky breath, you closed your eyes and the beast started to close the small distance between you. It seemed like you'd accepted your death.  
        But you hadn't. You won't accept a death so early. You were going to solve this and remember everything! Remember why you're here, remember where you came from, remember everything about yourself and what happened to you in the past. It'd be stupid to give up now!  
        As the foul smell of death and blood enveloped you, your eyes snapped open with a glare to meet a single black bead and a glowing, crimson red eye that held a sensor behind it. A hand reached into the pocket you'd heard the clicking in and it pulled something out. You didn't catch sight of what it was, but you somehow already knew how to use it. Whatever it was, it was a cylinder-type shape only a bit bigger than a pen.  
        With a short, loud yell you jabbed it into the red eye with all your strength. A set of fifteen quick clicks could be heard before something happened. Sparks flew from the damaged sensor and the beast backed up a bit before giving a loud, distorted roar of pain. It was so, so, so loud now that you were directly in front of the mechanical beast and it left your ears ringing afterward.  
        The Beast Monokuma started writhing in pain as sparks started erupting from various spots throughout the body of it. You watched with wonder and a surfacing feeling of triumph as it slowly halted, collapsing on its side as flickers of electricity occasionally danced around it. Ten clicks were heard-- no more sounds remained from the object you'd weaponized or the robot.  
        You stared at it for a few long seconds before a huge sigh of relief exited you and you fell backwards, lying on the street and staring up at the highly polluted and dim sky.  
        "[Your Name]!" A high pitched voice sharply cut into the silence, small *pit-pats* walking towards you. Your eyes glanced over to Usami as she waddled up to you, holding a very concerned and scared Alter Ego.  
        "[Your Name]! Are you okay? What did you do?" She asked, looking down at you as beads of sweat rolled down her furry head. You stayed quiet, an exhausted feeling creeping into your legs as you let a drawn-out sigh escape your mouth.  
        "I'm fine, Usami." You stated, sitting up and looking at the now destroyed Beast Monokuma before standing up and walking over to its head.  
        "Are you sure?"  
        "Yeah, yeah. . . I'm sure. We should head somewhere to stay for now while we decide what to do." You mumbled, pulling the object you'd used from the robot's shattered eye before turning to the rabbit.  
        "Y-yeah. I think we should go." Alter Ego piped up with a relieved smile, although she looked a bit shaken up from what had just happened.  


~~

        Destroyed. That's the only word you could think of as you scanned the city around you. It was so disturbing and everything was crumbling. Not a single living person had been spotted, and after your encounter with the Beast Monokuma, it was easy to tell why. There was also proof of what had happened to everyone else, and it made you want to throw up and scream every time you came across more of the proof.  
        Corpses were everywhere. They were all mangled and mutilated, flesh torn in multiple spots and blood leaking out onto the ground, walls, vehicles and rubble littering the streets. Although it was rather strange when you saw any of them-- the guys all had their skin, clothing and hair tinted blue while all the girls were the same, except the color was a bright pink. All the blood seemed to have a neon pink-purple glow to it as well, further confusing you.  
        All the buildings had been destroyed in one way or another, not a single room lit. Some of the smaller ones had been practically obliterated. Glass shards from windows and pieces of walls, ceilings and foundations were thrown across the sidewalks and streets. Even the pavements themselves were often destroyed, huge chunks missing and large cracks everywhere. Broken down vehicles were crashed everywhere, some even on fire from the engine exploding.  
        Smoke and ash filled the air, blowing around in the occasional wind that carried the foul smell of decaying flesh and smoke. It was really hard to breath without instantly feeling sick, but you didn't have a mask or anything to help. All you could do was put up with it and carry on.  
        There was only one reason you hadn't thrown up yet and weren't constantly looking at the ruined world around you-- the weapon you used earlier. It was impossible to stop looking at the odd thing. It was an easily transportable object in the shape of a pen, only a bit thicker and longer. There was a dial-type thing on one of the ends, a pair of long metal needles protruding from the same end. On the opposite side was a small button, and when you had pressed it earlier, it had revealed a tracker of sorts leading somewhere. Usami had told you that you'd both head there after you found a place you could safely hunker down in until it was okay to head towards Hope's Peak Academy.  
        It was such a strange tool that you've never seen before, and to add onto the mystery it seemingly appeared out of nowhere. A frustrated sigh escaped you as you stared at it, walking closely behind Usami as she tried to find a safe place to hide. She and Alter Ego had been talking about something, but you had been paying more attention to both your little shock-pen thing and your surroundings.  
        You had also noticed sometime while you were observing the tool that your left hand had been given a messy cut, but wasn't bleeding all too bad. It might get infected, though, so you want to find something to wrap it, even if it's just cloth. Now that you think back to it, you most likely got the cut from when you and Usami were moving the rubble from the hole. It was really the only way you can think of.  
        "Um. .  hey [Your Name]?" Usami asked, stopping all of a sudden. You switched your gaze to her rather than your weapon with a raised brow.  
        "Yeah?"  
        "We're at a place we can rest, now." Alter Ego informed, making you look up in front of you all. When you only saw the rest of the street, your gaze turned to the left. It was a semi-destroyed and cheap-looking hotel squished between two other buildings. You gave a short hum of acknowledgment and stepped towards the doorway. The door had the upper half of it removed, strangely enough. You pushed it open with a creak, letting Usami step in before you closed it behind you. The lobby was a mess, and you quickly found what had happened to the staff member behind the front desk.  
        Ignoring the body, you made your way across the glass-covered floor, stepping around the destroyed chairs and making your way to the stairwell leading to the other five floors. The three of you made your journey up them, looking through the rooms on each floor you passed. There were bodies in some and not others, but they were all messes. You did, however, find a few things of food and water bottles as well as a single first aid kit in your searches.  
        You all finally came across a room on the third floor that actually had a door as well as mostly untouched curtains in front of the broken windows. There was a single bed with a slightly torn comforter lying on the ground next to it, a couple pillows having been tossed around the room. There was a small closet, a small bathroom and a counter with a mini fridge with no power underneath it. A turned-over plush chair was in front of the right window.  
        It was a silent agreement to stay there, so you closed and locked the door and began stuffing the food and water you found into the fridge so it wasn't out in the open. You set the first aid kit on the counter and opened it only to be disappointed. There were only things you either didn't need or didn't know how to use, plus half a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  
        Taking the bottle, you walked into the bathroom and set it beside the sink. Next, you took some of the toilet paper beside the toilet and tore it off, folding the squares and setting it beside the hydrogen peroxide before exiting. After walking to the curtains, you tore off a decently long strip before walking back into the bathroom, setting it beside the sink as well. The door closed a bit as you screwed the cap off the bottle and put the toilet paper over the opening, turned the bottle upside down for a second or two before setting the bottle on the counter. You held your palm out and held your breath before dabbing the damp toilet paper onto the cut. It stung rather badly, but you held it there.  
        You repeated this for a bit, sometimes pouring small amounts of the hydrogen peroxide on the cut. Finally, when you decided it was done, you started dabbing the cut with the dry part of the toilet paper before throwing it in the trashcan. Gripping the cloth you had torn from the curtain, you started to wrap it tightly over the cut. After that was done - and man did you struggle with it - you put the cap back on the bottle and walked out of the bathroom, setting it in the first aid kit.  
        Despite only being awake for a couple of hours now, you were already tired. So much had happened since you had woken up, and it really overwhelmed you. You walked over to the plush chair and flipped it back into place with minor difficulties. A sigh came out of you as you walked over to one of the pillows against one of the walls and then to the other one, closer to the door before you walked towards the bed and lazily set them at the headboard.  
        Your unharmed hand grabbed onto the comforter lying beside the bed and you started to spread it across the mattress. Once you were down with that, you let out a long breath before flopping onto it. It was so much better than the dirty mattress you had woken up on earlier, even if it was as cheap as the rest of the hotel.  
        Shifting onto your back, you looked at the ceiling, lit with only the light from outside.  _I wonder if there's a backup generator somewhere for this place_ , you though idly, raising one of your hands up to rub your right eye. It was irritatingly itchy-- most likely from all the smoke, ash and dust that had collected over time.  
        Now that things had been explained to you and you were just sitting around, you had time to think of everything that has happened up until now.  
        First, you woke up without memory of anything other than your age and name in a white and blank void. You heard ringing and voices and ran to those voices. Those were other people, and they could see and hear you. You had hoped they would help you. Instead, they were torn to fleshy, bloody shreds by a pair of extremely weird looking and clawed arms. A girl named Junko Enoshima - a name that feels so goddamn familiar but you can't remember why - was grabbed from the void where the hands had come from. She explained that you were dead and that for your afterlife or whatever, you'd have to save the souls of once murdered and/or executed students in a school you've never heard of. She was crazy and clearly had something wrong with her mind, the most clear thing being an extreme case of bipolar disorder. That all ended with you falling into the same black void the hands had come from and passing out.  
        That lead to you waking up in an unfamiliar and completely trashed bedroom in the middle of God-knows-where, Japan. Then a pink and white stuffed rabbit robot with an interactive AI named Usami (or Monomi after her brother messed with her) showed up with a device that had another digital interactive AI named Alter Ego. You panicked, but they explained the whole situation to you. They explained your objective and that they were the companions Junko had issued to help you (even though they were rather cowardly and no help with anything but some information).  
        After that, a very dangerous robot - Usami had called it the Beast Monokuma, which leads you to believe there's more than just that variation out there - broke into the house you were in and tried to kill you. Usami, Alter Ego and yourself escaped from a large part of a corner in the bedroom that had collapsed and made a hole to the outside. When you started running away, the Beast Monokuma had broke through the wall and given chase.  
        **Something inside you triggered a fighting reflex at the same time a clicking sound came from your right jacket pocket, signaling something was in there**. When that happened, you managed to pull some sort of stunt that got Usami and Alter Ego out of harm's way and left you facing the mechanical murder bear. You had acted like you were allowing the thing to kill you, and once it had gotten close enough, you used the weapon that had appeared in your pocket against the Beast Monokuma, effectively destroying it. When you had recollected yourselves, you and the two AIs left to find somewhere to stay for the time being. You had walked for a few hours before coming across the hotel you were in now.  
        Wait-- now that you had thought back on things in the exact order that they had happened, something stuck out. You had been switched into some sort of fighting mindset the moment you heard the clicking from the shock-pen. Had it. . . had it caused you to fight back? How? Why? Was it always in your pocket, or did it appear the moment you needed to fight? Many questions about this swarmed your mind like zombies, desperate for answers. Alas, none came to you and you were distracted from the thoughts when a certain rabbit tugged on your sleeve from the side of the bed.  
        "Hey [Your Name], we marked the hotel on Alter Ego's tracking device so we can come back at any time. We're thinking of making this our base of operations or something."  
        "Yeah! Now we can come back at any point in time. It is a bit of a treck to the school from here, though." Said AI stated, pointing out the flaw of staying in the hotel.  
        "Well, we can still try to set up our temporary home here. We can't stay in the school-- if anything, that's probably where the "obstacles" would be headed. I'm pretty sure they know something about me and having to go to the school and save the souls of the class that was killed there." You sighed, looking off to the side. "So it might be better to keep a distance." You finished, eyebrows furrowing. Or perhaps you were overthinking it? Maybe they're not that smart and simply kill anything they see. Well, you'd rather be safe than sorry.  
        "I suggest we stay in the general area for a bit and gather supplies. Even if we don't stay here, you'll need food and water to survive. That and you should always have something on you to fix up any injuries you get." Alter Ego suggested, which you instantly agreed to. You hadn't had food in a bit, and the hunger was making itself clear.  
        "We should also find stuff to make the building more secure until we decide to move out. Especially the lower floors-- the can climb in through the broken windows and that poor excuse of a door."  
        And just like that, you three began planning a possible way to secure your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>         Sorry there's a seemingly pointless A/N right here, but I just want to suggest something. If you guys want, you can decide to name the Reader's pen, because I'm unable to come up with a name for a weapon that I created. That's all for now!  
>         And with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and future ones alike! I'll report to you all in the discussion below or in the next Author Note! Goodbye and goodnight, dearest Readers!


End file.
